


watch me like a tv show

by enbyuto (w00yu)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: (I think?), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Yuto, Gym Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, but it's been an idea for ages, hongseok uses so many pet names, i wrote this in less than five hours, lapslock, top hongseok, yuto is gay and flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00yu/pseuds/enbyuto
Summary: "why don't you stop eating me with your eyes and help me out a bit?" hongseok asks. "i need someone to steady me while i do crunches."aka the yuhong gym shenanigans fic i always wanted to read. so i did it myself!
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	watch me like a tv show

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! thank u so much for checking this out! this fic couldn't be possible without the amazing kim (@hunskitten) on twitter i love them so much and they helped me write the outline for this fic!! thank u so much kim i don't know what i would do without u 🥺

it's tuesday evening when yuto finds himself sitting cross-legged on the gym floor. again. the fork he's using to eat his salad is sticking uselessly sideways out of his mouth as he becomes distracted: the reason he's here, although he won't admit it, is to watch hongseok work out and hongseok is doing just that, his back turned to yuto as he does pull-ups across the room. yuto is no less than gawking, and it's a miracle that hongseok can't feel his eyes burning holes directly into his deltoids. 

until he does.

hongseok drops down from the pull-up bar and looks at yuto in the mirror, raising an eyebrow.

"are you staring at me?" he queries. yuto panics, the fork falling from his mouth as he grabs for his phone too late, turning a ripe shade of pink as he pretends to text on a clearly empty screen. hongseok keeps looking at him questioningly, and yuto sighs in defeat. he fiddles with the black elastic around his wrist as he replies.

"maybe just a little," he pouts, raising his head to look at hongseok who's since turned away from the mirror to look at yuto directly.

"why don't you stop eating me with your eyes and help me out a bit?" the elder asks. "i need someone to steady me while i do crunches." yuto nods, completely forgetting how possibly compromising this position could be until he’s kneeled on the floor with his hands clamped around hongseok’s calves. he turns the color of red pepper paste when hongseok does the first crunch, his face inches away from yuto’s at the peak. yuto’s mind goes in directions he does NOT need his mind to go to right now. on the second crunch, hongseok winks when their noses touch for a second. it becomes clear to yuto that hongseok knows exactly what he’s doing- he’s trying to fluster yuto and get him to turn even more red. and it’s working.

hongseok does a few more crunches and pulls his legs out of yuto’s grasp, the tension between the two now rising to a noticeable degree. 

“alright, i’m going to need you to hold my legs again but this time in a different position, think you can do that?” hongseok asks, a teasing tone in his voice. yuto nods. “i’ll just lay here and you need to push my left thigh to the side from above.” he nods again, but the nod falters slightly when hongseok lays down into position and guides yuto’s hands to his thigh himself. this puts yuto on his knees directly between hongseok’s legs with a very good view of his entire body that yuto’s secretly drooled over ever since they met. yuto presses down on the thigh in his hands at hongseok’s bidding and the latter groans at the stretch, making yuto’s heart jump and his blood run south. after a few moments of pressure they move on to the other side, and hongseok groans louder.

“sorry, i must be really stiff on this side, huh?” he attempts at conversation, not getting more than a throttled ‘mhm’ from yuto. after hongseok tells him to let go the younger makes a move to leave, thinking he should go resolve his issues on his own.

“hyung, i think i have uhh… laundry to do? yeah i have laundry to do,” yuto turns to leave but the older stops him, pushing him to sit down on one of the pieces of equipment. hongseok places his legs on either side of yuto's knees, rendering him unable to stand up. he runs a hand through yuto's hair and cups his cheek in his hand and yuto looks up to him with big eyes, their faces so close he thinks he’s going to explode.

"there's another workout i'd like to try," hongseok whispers.

"o-oh," yuto stammers in reply. "do you need my help with lifting? or maybe some sq-" he’s cut off by hongseok’s mouth. it takes him a moment to realise what’s happening, but when he does he eases into the kiss. hongseoks tongue traces over his lips, and yuto parts them to let the other in. when hongseok’s tongue traces over yuto’s, the latter lets out a louder moan that he intended to. hongseok is massaging his neck, occasionally gently grabbing his hair to steer the kiss, and it feels way better than yuto really wants to admit. he keeps whining into the kiss until the elder pulls away and looks at him with soft eyes.

"you're needy today. i could tell as soon as you sat down and started watching me like a tv show." yuto blushes and attempts to answer, but it really just comes out as flustered stammering. hongseok laughs at the stammering, fixating on how cute yuto looks all flustered like this.

"are you interested in the workout i had planned?" he implores. yuto nods excitedly, making the older chuckle and pat his cheek again. hongseok has yuto stand up and sits down on the cushioned equipment, gently pulling yuto into his lap so they’re facing each other. 

"the first exercise i thought would be good for you is a hip exercise," hongseok explains. he places his hands on yuto’s hips, guiding them forward, and then backward. "this is a great way to loosen up your hips, while also training ur thigh and abdomen muscles." if yuto could’ve gotten any more red, he would have. he is now sat on top of hongseok, those beautiful hands on his hips, and he is basically grinding into him. he can feel himself getting harder by the second.

the position, of course, means hongseok can tell very easily that he's getting really excited really fast, and he uses that to his advantage, grinding up to meet the way he's pulling yuto's hips. 

"see? isn't this helpful? you can do it both ways, see, i'm demonstrating the other possible position. this one works your abs better, whereas the one you're in works your hips." yuto would absolutely LOVE to listen and take pointers but he's pretty sure he's not capable of thinking about anything other than the way hongseok feels against him and the way they're both getting hard. when hongseok gives a particularly good and hard thrust yuto whines, breathing hard and burying his face in the space between hongseok’s neck and shoulder.

"you okay there? we’re just getting started," hongseok asks with a smile in his voice. yuto nods in hongseok’s neck. "i think we loosened up those hips now.” yuto wants to say no, they didn't. he doesn't want this feeling to stop yet, but he knows that hongseok probably has some other interesting exercises planned. 

“o-okay,” yuto stutters out. he’s never been good at speaking under pressure, no matter what kind, but the way hongseok looks at him again gives him some confidence. “okay, i’m ready to move on.”

"alright! let’s move on to the next exercise then," hongseok replies. he picks up yuto like he weighs nothing, giving yuto thoughts that make his head spin, and sits them both down on the floor. hongseok lays the younger flat on his back on the floor and disappears for a moment, reappearing with a rolled up yoga mat that he places under the younger's lower back.

"ok, this exercise is obviously meant to stretch out your back. arch your back for me? bend with the mat.” he then kneels on the floor between yuto's legs, pulling them to rest on his own thighs, and presses yuto's hips to the floor, which stretches his back into a soft arch that hongseok can't stop staring at. yuto can’t quite get a grasp on the situation, he is laying here, the man he’s been pining after for years between his legs, pressing his hips down. hongseok’s hands are warm and the touch burns, his thumbs rubbing tiny circles in the soft fabric of yuto’s cotton gym shorts. 

"let’s increase the pressure a little bit, alright?" hongseok says as he leans more into yuto and presses their clothed cocks together, the feeling sending sparks up yuto’s spine even though they haven’t yet removed clothing. then something in hongseok seems to snap, and he leans forward to cover yuto’s body with his and presses their lips together once again. he doesn’t hold back, biting at yuto’s bottom lip right off the bat and making the younger shiver again as he licks over the bite. he whines as hongseok pulls away again, and whines again when he withdraws himself from on top of yuto and rises to his feet in front of him.

"get on your knees for me, sweetheart." yuto blinks a few times, processing what hongseok just said. when he processes it, he moves quickly, scrambling to his knees. he looks up to hongseok, his hard cock showing through his shorts right in front of yuto’s eager face. 

"what now?" yuto murmurs. hongseok wordlessly runs his hand through the younger's hair like he did before, guiding him so his cheek is resting against hongseok's thigh.

"this is what you want, right?" hongseok queries, just to be sure. yuto nods, bringing his hand up to rest on hongseok’s other thigh as he waits for permission to touch him. "go ahead then, baby, you deserve your reward." yuto shyly pulls down the waistband of the older's shorts and starts placing kisses and puppylike licks on his still underwear-covered cock.

"don't tease me," hongseok warns jokingly. on the one hand, yuto wants to find out what will happen, but he can't wait any longer. he carefully tugs down hongseok’s underwear, the older’s cock springing free, fully hard. yuto doesn’t hesitate to wrap his hand around hongseok’s heat, stroking a few times before wrapping his lips around him. he sucks experimentally, taking more in when rewarded with a moan from hongseok. as he takes more of hongseok’s cock in, he makes sure to run his tongue over the veins. yuto goes down once again, he chokes as he tries to take in more than before. hongseok quickly pulls him off with a gentle tug in his hair.

"don't overdo yourself, are you alright?" he asks worriedly. yuto nods at him, his lips shiny and covered with spit and precum.

yuto wraps his lips around the older's cock again, opting instead to use his hands and stroke what he can't fit in his mouth. he's not extremely skilled, so he does his best to use what he's seen in various videos and his minimal amount of experience. it seems to be working pretty well, based on hongseok's moaning, and yuto raises his eyes from being shut with concentration to make eye contact with him.

hongseok can’t believe how yuto can look so innocent while having his cock in his mouth, and he groans at the sight. when yuto starts bobbing his head again, faster this time, hongseok can feel the familiar tingle in his stomach.

"okay, okay that's enough," hongseok moans at a specific hard suck from yuto. yuto lets go of hongseok’s cock, a loud pop sound as he removes his mouth. yuto wipes his lips with the back of his hand.

"what was this exercise for exactly?" he wonders, raising his eyebrow at hongseok. hongseok chuckles. he'd literally almost forgot what kind of scenario they were playing out, and he'd completely lost his train of thought just by looking into yuto's eyes.

"i suppose it works your throat, huh? but based on how deep you could take it we're going to have to do this more often." yuto pouts, rubbing at his own neglected cock through his gym shorts, the need for attention painted all over his pink-cheeked face. 

his head follows curiously as hongseok walks away, returning with a single cushioned lifting bench. 

"this last exercise is for your back. lean over the bench for me, alright?" yuto complies, placing himself as instructed, upper body on the bench and his knees on the floor. he suddenly feels a presence behind him, and when he looks over his shoulder he sees hongseok on his knees placed directly behind him. he quickly looks forward again. 

"okay, now," hongseok runs his hands over yuto’s back and down his ass. "arch your back for me again.” yuto does as he's told, arching his back which places his ass against hongseok’s hard cock. 

"good job baby, keep it just like that." hongseok moves his hands all over yuto, under his shirt, his nipples, back down over his stomach, teasing the skin right above the waistband of his shorts. yuto whines at this, receiving a chuckle from hongseok.

"okay, okay!" hongseok dips his hand under the waistband, and takes hold of yuto’s hard leaking cock. he can feel how hard yuto jolts from the place where their thighs are touching and he coos.

"how cute." yuto's gone limp, his forehead laid against the cushioned bench and he whines long and high when hongseok starts stroking him, his skilled hands and calculated squeezes making yuto want to cry. but instead of crying, he decides to be bold.

"pleasefuckmehyung," he breathes, the sentence barely audible through his heavy breathing and the wet sound of hongseok's occupied hand. hongseok heard him loud and clear but cant help to tease a little bit more.

"what did you say there?" he asks smugly. yuto takes a deep breath and gathers his courage once again.

"please. fuck. me. hyung." he says, loud and clear.

"all you had to do was ask!" hongseok removes his hand from yuto’s cock and makes the move to remove his shorts before he stops.

"is this okay?" he asks reassuringly.

"i just asked you to fuck me, i think they have to come off then huh?" yuto snarks, desperate and starting to get a little frustrated.

"just checking, but watch that tone." hongseok raises his eyebrow.  
he slowly removes yuto’s shorts and underwear, leaving him bare. he moves his hands over yuto’s ass and cant help but to smack it. yuto jolts forward at the sting, a high whine leaving his throat.

"you like that huh?" hongseok remarks. yuto presses his ass back into hongseok’s hands, signaling for him to get on with it. hongseok starts leaving kisses on yuto’s behind.

"lets," a kiss. "get you," another kiss. "ready then." he leaves a small bite and kisses it immediately afterwards.

hongseok leans to the side and produces a small bottle of lube from his gym bag. yuto, who's craning his neck as far as possible to watch, raises an eyebrow, but is deterred from asking as soon as he hears the bottle open. hongseok pours a generous amount onto his first two fingers, making sure to warm it to a comfortable temperature, and places a kiss on yuto's lower back again as he rubs one finger against his hole. yuto whines again as he presses in, reacting more to the odd feeling of an intrusion than the stretch. after a bit of shifting around, hongseok introduces the second one.

yuto moans, the feeling getting more familiar. it’s been some time since he had something inside of him, and he realises now how much he missed it. hongseok starts pumping his fingers in and out of him, prodding and spreading his fingers while he does. when yuto starts pushing his ass back onto his fingers, the older puts in his third finger. after getting used to the stretch, yuto is enjoying the feeling. hongseok shifts the angle of his fingers a little, trying to find that spot that-

"ahh- y-yes-" yuto moans loudly, burying his head in his arms.

"found it!" hongseok exclaims in excitement. he keeps the pressure on yuto’s prostate, rubbing, drawing circles, increasing the pressure. yuto is a moaning mess.

"p-please," he stutters out.

"please what?" hongseok questions him, squeezing his ass again with his unoccupied hand.

"p-please, just stick your cock in me," yuto manages to get out between some particular hard thrusts of hongseok’s fingers. hongseok, of course, obliges- he doesn't want to keep himself or yuto waiting. he very gently pulls his fingers out of the younger, leans to grab a condom, puts it on, and slicks himself up with the rest of the small bottle of lube. hongseok rubs yuto's hole with his cock a few times before beginning to slowly press into him, groaning at the tight heat. yuto winces, reaching a hand back to grab the older's and squeezes it until he bottoms out. hongseok lets yuto get used to it a moment until the younger squeezes his hand again, signaling that he's alright with movement.

hongseok starts thrusting his hips, slowly at first, reading yuto’s sounds and small, twitchy movements.

"please, please go faster," yuto whines. hongseok can’t say no, it's already been hard trying to hold back. he moves his hips with more energy and vigor, immediately eliciting a string of moans from yuto.

"god, look at you, taking me so well." hongseok grunts, punctuating each word with a roll of his hips. the praise makes yuto light-headed, turning redder than he already is- if that's even possible. he buries his face in his arms again, trying to muffle most of the moans, but hongseok can tell he's not being loud to his full capacity.

"baby, i wanna hear you. why are you so shy about moaning for me? i think it's so hot that i'm making you feel good enough to be loud." and he very gently grabs yuto's arms, pulling them away from his face and holding them where he can't try to muffle himself. he's automatically louder, his high pitched whines echoing slightly off the mirrored surface of the wall.

hongseok loves the sounds yuto is making, the beautiful noises only he gets to hear right now. he moves his hips faster, getting drunk on the moans yuto makes. yuto moves his hand down to his own cock, only getting a few strokes in before hongseok notices.

"what are you doing?" hongseok asks, stilling inside of yuto. the latter whines at hongseok stopping his movements. "don’t touch yourself." the older says while removing yutos hand. "let’s see if you can cum from only my cock.”

"i'll be good for you, i'm sorry, please just move again,” yuto whines desperately.

hongseok smirks, moving again, increasing his speed rapidly.

"you're doing so good, sweetheart. you feel so good.”

the increase in pace makes yuto's thighs shake, the rapid jolts of pleasure almost making him lose his mind. his eyes are welling up with tears. he was never a crier during sex until this moment, everything about it from the slightly rough floor under his knees to the domineering but reassuring way hongseok is slamming into him but also gently rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb is stimulating him even more. the tears only start to fall when hongseok props his leg up differently and changes the angle, making yuto cry out and his stomach muscles clench.

yuto can't keep silent, he’s hiccuping and crying between moans. the way hongseok is moving inside him is something he never felt before, he feels as if he’s on the moon. soon enough he feels that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, a knot ready to explode. he is surprised, he has never been able to cum without anyone or anything touching his cock before, but there's a first time for everything. 

"i- i'm-" yuto manages to get out while tears are covering his blotchy pink face. 

"are you going to cum, baby?" hongseok replies, keeping up his pace.

"y-yeah, soon-”

"cum. on. my. cock." hongseok punctuates with a hard thrust deep inside yuto at every word. yuto feels himself moving forward on every thrust, crying out feeling hongseoks cock so deep inside him. he feels it before it happens, yuto is cumming harder than he ever has before, whimpering hongseok’s name as his thighs tremble. hongseok keeps the pace, thrusting inside of him, and yuto keeps cumming.

yuto is shaking all over, and hongseok can tell that his already weak knees are about to give out. he gently maneuvers yuto into a position where he's sitting on hongseok's lap and can lean his head back onto his shoulder while hongseok continues to chase his own orgasm. yuto lets out a little gasp every time hongseok thrusts into his oversensitive body, and hongseok calms him down slowly by gently rubbing his stomach.

"take some deep breaths, ok baby? i'm so close, we'll be done soon." yuto nods as hongseok groans deeply, his hips stuttering as he cums too, with an arm wrapped around yuto's torso and his lips on yuto's neck.

they’re both still and quiet for a moment, taking deep breaths and calming down, yuto with his head leaned backwards to rest on hongseok’s shoulder and hongseok leaving gentle kisses on his face. the older moves his hips to pull out and they both wince in sensitivity as he withdraws.

“i’ll clean you up and get you dressed again, okay, sweetheart?” yuto nods, his eyelids fluttering as sleepiness creeps in. yuto nods, yawning as he watches hongseok walk to his bag, grab some things, and return. he’s handed a water bottle to sip from as hongseok cleans him with a wet wipe and aids yuto in putting his clothes back on for the walk through the company to return to the dorms. 

hongseok kisses him on the forehead while he’s still sitting on the floor and kisses him on the lips when he stands up. they clean up their belongings, grab their bags, and shut off the light, holding hands as they head out of the building into the cool air of the walk home.


End file.
